Another Maid
by MaoShu
Summary: When Kel find yet another "less fortunate" in distress she goes to the rescue. Not really a KD but they have some romance stuff in here. The main story is revolved around Lora (the "less fortunate girl). This is my first fic so be nice!
1. Neal's Screw Up

_**Another Maid**_

The seventeen year old girl ran down the street her bare feet sore after stepping on random things that lined the filthy street. Her long black her, which reached roughly just past her shoulder blades, flitted out behind her. Her eyes had a look of worry and fear in the because she worked at a pub as a waitress/play toy, and was late again. The moment the girl went through the door Jud Danvers, the owner, was there to "greet" her.

"Lora! You're late again." he said slapping her across the cheek. Lora didn't even bother trying to make up and excuse she just touched her tiny hand to her now burning cheek and looked angrily up into the brawny man's eyes. "Now hurry along wench and go get changed. There's a man here who specially requested you. He's a knight so don't go screwing anything up!"

"Why should I get changed. It's not like this knight is going to let me wear my clothes for much longer." she retorted sarcastically.

"GO!" he yelled pointing at the privy on the other side of the room. She had a few interuptions ont he way over. A man she was very familiar man squeezed her rear.

"Hey Lora. After your done with that knight you still gonna have enough energy for lil' ol' Maxy." he said with a drunked smile.

"Don't I always." she said running her nails along her cheek. After a few more familiar faces she finally was able to get changed into a black corsett and a orange gypsy skirt. She pulling hose made to look like netting up her legs and put on tight knee height black leather books. She lined her eyes in a black pencil and used a light eye paint above her eyes. She painted her lips a blood red and finally left the privvy. She heard Jud and the knight conversing as she came out.

"So how'd you hear about our Lora." she heard Jud ask.

"Many knights and refugees at the camp where I'm posted were always talking about her so I figured I might as well come find out about this Lorainne they speak of." After that Jud noticed Lora who nodded and Jud pointed the knight to where Lora was.

The knight stood up from the bar and walked across the room. He was relatively tall and was probably in his mid twenties. His hair was a messy brown and his eyes a light but kind looking green. However Lora had learned to never trust a man's eyes. They were always deceiving. He grabbed her wrist and led her up the stairs into a room Lora had seen many a time.

"Lorainne isn't it?" the man asked as he closed the door.

"Lora if you please sir. May I inquire as to your name?" she asked with her fake, however realistic looking, flirtatious grin.

"Sir Nealan. Just Neal though." the knight named Neal replied. Lora could not bring herself to look away from those eyes. They looked to kind for what he was doing. _'Stop being silly Lora!' _she told herself _'There is no such thing as a kind man!'_

"Well then Neal what are we waiting for?" Lora asked meaning it as a retorical question. She undid the front of her corsett but was wearing no breast band. Eventually she ended up in the bed with this Sir Nealen making passionate love as she was paid to do.

Kel was sneaking to her favorite pub. She never drank in front of her friends, it was a reputation she earned herself, and so she had to sneak away whenever she felt she really needed a drink. Today she needed one. She sat at the bar making idle chat with a man, not yet drunk but Kel realized it was soon to come. Her hair had grown down to her shoulders and she had it pulled back in a thick braid, Yuki did for her. She just happened to look up at the right time to see Neal coming down the stairs with a very attractive girl she was sure worked here. Even from where she was sitting she could see a thick layer of sweat all over Neal's showing skin. She watched as he slipped the girl a couple of gold crowns then Kel could no longer bear it.

"Neal!." she yelled at the man who looked up smiling but his face quickly turned to a scared look of distress. He ran up to her with a scared look on his face. "Neal, what are you doing here! You're married! I'm telling Yuki." she said standing up from the bar and leaving a tip as she left the pub with Neal chasing after her.

"Kel no please don't!" Neal pleaded.

"Neal Yuki's pregnant! And your here making love to some other girl! Yuki is my friend and deserves to know you where making love with some- some slut you paid none the less!" she said as they rouned the corner and Kel mounted her horse so she could ride back to New Hope.

Kel found Yuki by the fountain staring down at her swelling belly with a smile. Neal stood there looking simply heart broken and felt paralyzed. Kel snapped him out of that quickly. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to where Yuki was sitting. She looked up with a cheerful smile.

"Hey guys." after seeing the anger in Kel's eyes and distress in Neal's Yuki's smile faded. "What's wrong?" she asked timidly.

"Tell her." Kel demanded letting go of Neal's wrist.

"I- umm- I well." Neal stammered.

"I caught Neal after making love with some slut he found at a pub. And he paid her!." Kel said cutting the wordless Neal off. Yuki was silent for a moment trying despretly to gain control of the same Yamani mask her and Kel posessed but could not. Tears swelled in her eyes and she ran off as fast as a pregnant woman could.

Hope you guys liked it! I'm not quite sure where I'm going with it yet. PLEASE R & R. Thanks!

Mao Shu


	2. Trying to Fix it All

I forgot this before... **Disclaimer: **None of Tammy's stuff is mine. Although I wish to the high heavens it was.

* * *

Kel chased after Yuki after spending a couple for seconds to glare at Neal. She didn't have a chance to catch up with her though because she had collision with someone else.

"Sorry Dom." she said helping the blue eyed boy up. He accepted the apology as a joke then hugged her tightly accompanied by a long heart-filled kiss. _Her _Yamani mask failing her and still showing the anger made her lover worry.

"What could possibly be afflicting your mood today love?" he asked playing with a piece of hair that had fallen from Kel's braid. She was silent for a moment then forced herself to semi-smile.

"Neal he um I caught him after making love with another woman and I suppose it's really bugging me." Kel said looking up into his eyes. Kel laid her head on his chest and let their hands inter-twine. Dom's face turned angry as Kel's still was and spoke softly.

"Well I'm going to have to have a chat with that meathead of a man I am forced to call my cousin. Excuse me love." he said kissing her one last time before he went after Neal. Kel then continued to go to Yuki's room.

When Dom reached Neal he hit him hard in the side of the head. Neal rubbed the spot where his cousin hit him the glared at him.

"What was that for?" Neal asked angrily as he rubbed his soon to form bruise.

"For being an idiot. What was going through your mind Neal! Making love with some girl you paid."

"You do it too." Neal retorted.

"Not when I'm courting a girl! Neal you're married you can't just do that." Dom said sternly then walked off back to the room he shared with Kel.

"How many people could Kel possibly have told by now!"

Kel had finally caught up to Yuki. She found the girl on her knees in her room with her head resting on the bed. She was sobbing hopelessly and Kel felt a little awkward.

"Don't worry about it Yuki. Neal he does- he does stupid things sometimes. You'll see. If you leave Neal today or tommorow you will regret it tommorow. You love him no matter what he did and no matter how mad I am at him I can't stay mad forever, neither of us can." Kel said like a mother rubbing her friend's back. "Now come on Yuki. Let's get you cleaned up a little and we'll go to dinner alright." Yuki nodded and stood up with Kel's help. She walked into the privvy so she could clean up.

Ok that was a really short chapter. I promise I'll put more in the next!

.:Mao Shu:.


	3. Freedom

Disclaimer Ok once again Tammy's stuff is her's not mine. And once again I really really really wish it was!

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Kel lay wide awake in her bed that night watching Dom's almost motionless body. Concentrating on the rising and falling of his chest. She was still worried about her two friends but she didn't know exactly how it could help. "There has to be something I can do!" she muttered softly to herself but in her agitation his that matress of the bed with a force waking Dom.

"Kel. What are you doing still up? Not fussing yourself over Neal are you?" he asked rolling over and grabbing Kel's hands softly. Kel's eyes looked away briefly until she realized he was going to wait forever for an answer.

"I supposed I am. There is nothing I can do though. I can't help Yuki feel better, I can't help Neal fix what he did and I can't help that girl!" she said angrily with a look of anguish on her face. Dom pulled her to his bare chest and held her tight. "I feel so useless Dom."

"Don't concern yourself with that love. You may be useless for this one thing but that is because this is Neal's issue not your's. You just need to let Neal fix it. Now you need to get to sleep. It must be nearly dawn and you getting only a few hours of sleep is never good. God night sweets." he said kissing her lightly on the forehead and holding her close. Not until he was sure she was asleep did he drift off as well.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Kel awoke early the next morning. She had had a terrible nightmare, but it had given her an idea. She climbed silently out of bed and changed and washed up. She then made her way out to the stables where she tacked up Peachblossom and mounted. The at a quiet trot at first rode silently out of the fort. Once at a good distance she sped up the gelding's pace a bit so she would arrive at town slightly earlier. She left her horse in the stables and made her way to the pub she was in the previous day. She walked into the relatively empty pub and located Judd.

"Excuse me do you own this place?" she asked leaning against the counter.

"Yes I do. What can I do for you?" Judd replied.

"I'm looking for this dark haired girl who works here. She was with a knight named Sir Nealean yesterday. I really must speak with her."

"Lora you mean. She's always late. Don't know when that girl will learn her lesson. What's your name?"

"Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan." she said simply. Just as she finished up Lora burst through the door. She was greeted as per usual by Jud's broad hand on her cheek and then Kel interfered. "I'll take it from here. Come here." she said calling Lora forward and dismissing Jud who turned on heel and walked off.

"I have come to speak with you about something very serious. You were with Sir Nealan yesterday where you not." Lora nodded "Well first of all Neal needs to be taught a lesson and secondly I want to get you away from here and I was wondering if you would be interested in becoming my maid. You would get a good pay and no man would ever hurt you again, I promise you that." Kel said with a smile.

"You want me as a maid?" she asked surprised but the look in Kel's eyes were very serious. "I don't know what to say. Oh... of course." she said exitedly. "Jud!" she called across the room "I quit!" and she walked out the door with Kel.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I've been majorly busy. Thanks for the reviews too, it's nice to know people like my work. Please keep reviewing!

MaoShu


End file.
